Seven Kisses
by miasmana
Summary: They'd crossed the very paths of heaven and hell together, but what Yao and Kiku remembers the most is the seven precious kisses they'd shared throughout time… Oneshot. China x Japan. Fluff and angst.


**Title**: Seven Kisses

**Summary:** They'd crossed the very paths of heaven and hell together, but what Yao and Kiku remembers the most is the seven precious kisses they'd shared throughout time…

**Characters:** China, Japan, mentions of Taiwan, Hong Kong and Korea

**Pairing**: China x Japan

**Warnings**: Blood. History. Angst.

**A/N:** Originally, this was meant to be a China-centered fluff fic and well my plot decided to take things into its own hands so… I hope you enjoy it anyway, despite the little bit of angst there. I'm not too happy with how this came out actually…Quite quickly written, so do point out any typos that you may spot! Thank you!

**Notes:** ~_ge_, ~_nii _ - 'older brother' in Mandarin Chinese and Japanese respectively

_~di _ - ' younger brother' in Mandarin Chinese.

* * *

><p><em>the first of a time which can now only be fond memories<em>

* * *

><p>Thunder boomed as the howling wind tore fiercely across the sky. In the distance, lightning cracked the pitch black swirling mass of black clouds that filled the night sky. The trees lashed about in the pouring rain at the mercy of the vicious wind.<p>

Kiku shivered under the blanket and curled up into a little ball. What, what was going on? Why was the rain so heavy? Why was everything so loud, dark and scary? Another deafening boom of thunder roared. He squeaked and ducked under the blankets, his huddled form trembling.

"Kiku?"

A familiar voice suddenly reached his ears. Almost unable to believe his ears, Kiku peered out from under the blanket and then cried out in relief as he saw the familiar figure of his brother standing in the doorway. Lightning flashed across the sky once more, lighting up the room with faint flashes of bright golden light. Kiku's heart leapt in his chest once more and he was immediately up and running towards the other.

"Kiku!" Yao gasped as the smaller figure plowed into him, bawling loudly now. He laughed softly and then knelt down, gently pulling the other's small hands away from his tear-stained face. Kiku's eyes were already red and puffy. Yao frowned, had he been crying all this while?

"Y...Yao…_ge_…" Kiku sniffed. He hastily grabbed onto the other's arm and buried his face into his brother's shoulder. Yao sighed and reached over to gently pet the other's head, hoping to calm the frightened child down.

"Everything will be alright, it's just a bit of rain and thunder, that's all," He murmured softly, gently stroking the other's bowed head as he slowly wiped away his tears. Kiku nodded slowly and started to hiccup softly, his arms still clutching onto Yao's tightly.

Gently, Yao picked up Kiku's tiny frame and cuddled the still shivering boy. He walked over to the bed and lightly set the other down, before sliding onto the bed next to Kiku and drawing the blanket over the both. He tucked the corners around Kiku, smiling as the boy immediately scrambled closer to his side.

"Don't be scared, I'll stay here tonight, alright?" Yao whispered as he wrapped his arms around Kiku who had curled up next to him. He gently ran his fingers through the other's soft raven black hair, before leaning down to press a light kiss to Kiku's forehead.

"Sleep well tonight."

Kiku shifted closer to his brother, still holding onto Yao's arm tightly. He peered up at his brother shyly. "Um…"

Yao looked down, his face wearing a kind smile. "Yes?"

Though it was dark, he could still make out a slight flush on his brother's face as Kiku fidgeted uncomfortably. Yao frowned, was Kiku not feeling well? He was about to open his mouth to ask what was wrong when he suddenly felt a pair of soft lips touch his own in a clumsy kiss.

Stunned, he drew back his head and stared at Kiku who was blushing furiously now.

"Um…G…Goodnight!" Kiku exclaimed, before burying his head into the pillow. Yao blinked, still shocked, but pleasantly so. The slight hints of a soft smile danced once more upon his lips as he gently hugged Kiku and whispered softly…

"Goodnight."

* * *

><p><em>the second of a time not so simple anymore<em>

* * *

><p>Yao paced slowly through the winding corridors, slowly looking about the shadows as he called out softly for the other. Frowning, he came to a stop and glanced about the courtyard, wondering where the Japanese boy could be.<p>

"Kiku?" He called out once more. Kiku had been missing all morning, although he hadn't realised it till late afternoon as he had been busy taking care of Yong Soo, Mei and Xiang. As usual, the rambunctious Korean boy had ran all over the house, leaving a wake of devastation in his path.

Yao sighed as he thought about all the priceless artifacts that Yong Soo nearly broke if he had not saved them in time.

Then, Mei, who had been playing with a few children from the town, had ran back into the house in tears because one of the boys had called her ugly.

Resisting the urge to go hunt down that boy – how dare he call his sister ugly? – Yao had his hands full trying to calm the crying girl down. That, and trying to stop Xiang from finding that boy too and possibly giving him a horrible death with his firecrackers, which Yao had no idea where he was getting them.

He was positive that he had forbade all the servants in the house from ever giving the young boy firecrackers but Xiang was still getting them through some unknown means.

Quick, light footsteps caught his attention. Yao quickly walked through the courtyard to the gardens and spotted a small figure curled up under a cherry blossom tree.

"Kiku! There you are! I was so worried…" Yao's voice trailed away upon seeing the miserable look on Kiku's face. The other's eyes were red and he was sniffing slightly.

"What happened? Kiku, are you hurt anywhere?" Yao quickly drew the other to his side to check for any injuries. Kiku squirmed and broke free from his grip.

"I…am not hurt," Kiku said quietly, an unreadable emotion flickering across his face for a moment before he turned away.

"Kiku…What's wrong?"

Kiku silent stance faltered. "You…you don't care for me anymore do you?"

"What?" Yao immediately strode forward and grabbed the other's arm, turning him around, only to see the tears falling from his eyes. "What would ever make you think that?"

"But…But you have Yong Soo now! And Mei. And Xiang…" Kiku choked out, his fingers curling weakly into Yao's sleeve. Yao blinked. What on earth was Kiku talking about? Even if he had more charges now, he still cared for the other…it was just that the others were younger and demanded more of his time.

_Maybe Kiku's just lonely….you haven't been paying much attention to him, _a small voice resounded in his head. Yao smiled softly and quickly drew the other into his arms, startling the other slightly.

"Don't be silly Kiku," He whispered softly into the other's ear as he gently kissed the other's soft, sakura lips. "I'll always love you."

* * *

><p><em>the third of a time of things that never were<em>

* * *

><p>It was raining. Kiku paced about the room, the edges of his kimono swishing comfortingly as he walked. The familiarity of wearing a kimono once again warmed his heart, because though he wore those western suits everyday now, he could never fully get used to it.<p>

But he had to, to modernize, to be like those Western nations, to be stronger…to protect everyone that he had ever cared about.

The creak of the door alerted Kiku to Yao's return. Hastily, he rushed out of the room, only to falter upon seeing the blank expression on the other's face as he slowly walked in through the rain, not even carrying an umbrella to shelter himself from the raindrops.

"Yao!" He gasped and dashed to the other's side, an uncharacteristic break of his normal emotionless demeanor, but it was okay because this was Yao and Yao would always, always be special.

The rain poured down his back, completely soaking his clothes through. He reached out for the other's arm, hoping to at least pull him to shelter…but Yao refused to move and continued to stand completely still in the middle of the cold stone courtyard.

The lack of life in the other's eyes scared him. Because this was Yao, his kind, proud, majestic brother that was wise, mysterious, unfathomable…

But the fierce pride that had always shone in his eyes was gone now.

"Even you too, do not call me brother any longer…"

Kiku's head jerked up on hearing Yao's soft voice, barely above a frail whisper, punctuate the rain. He stood there, unsure of what to say or even do, even as the other began to move into the house.

"Yao…" He started and then stumbled over the suffix. The other laughed bitterly in the rain.

"Just as I said, isn't it? Now the only one who still even calls me brother has been torn away from me…"

Kiku's eyes widened as he realised that Yao was trembling slightly. He immediately forced his stiff legs to move to the other's side. Yao did not even seem to notice him.

"I…I will grow stronger, definitely! And then I'll protect you…" His voice trailed away as the howling wind stole his words from him. Falling silent once more, Kiku hesitantly reached out for the other's arm. Mustering his courage, he leaned forward to kiss the other lightly on the lips…

But the kiss that they shared was as cold as the rain that was pouring down both of them…

* * *

><p><em>the fourth of a bloodstained time ruled by our paradox<em>

* * *

><p>The night was a silent, still one where not a single living being moved… for how could they when lives had been poured out over the ground which still brimmed with the choked cries of people – <em>his people!<em> – that had perished in the merciless gunfire and brutal laughter?

He couldn't even muster the strength to stand, the blood pouring from his battered body like those of his people, _staining the ground, staining him, staining his country…_

And there he was, wearing white. White, the colour of death. He knew that other countries couldn't understand why he feared white - surely black, in all its emptiness and unknown, was the truly terrifying colour?

_But white is scary too. Because white is something, yet nothing. Because white can be anything._

Even a monster. Even the god of death himself.

Kiku should not be here, Yao knows, because the other should be far away out there in his nation, in his camp…Everywhere, anywhere. Not here. Not in this broken land reserved for the fallen, the weak and the useless.

Especially not with blood covered all over that accursed white uniform that had looked so haughtily pristine while it transverse the plains of blood that spread all over his land like a sickening stain.

He heard the other approaching, footsteps light amongst the blood. For a moment, he almost wanted to yell at him; was it not enough to pour his people's blood out onto the ground? Need he even disturb them in their death?

Yao's eyes are cold, angry, angered with the last of the strength that he can muster because this war is too much for him to take. He wants to leap to his feet, to throw the other to the floor, to ask why, why, why…

But he cannot find the strength to do it. So he merely closes his eyes and let his mind blank out into white emptiness…

He did not know of the bloody kiss the other weakly pressed to his lips before he left.

* * *

><p><em>the fifth of a time of broken hearts still mending<em>

* * *

><p>Kiku's hand froze in mid air. The doors stared back at him, almost mocking. He had once been able to pass through them so easily, so why now…?<p>

He shook his head. Back in those times, it had been his house too. It had been their house, but now he cannot even dare to think of claiming it as his house ever again. His fingers curled tightly, painfully, over his heart.

The sharp edges of the petals of the small wooden flower in his hand cut into his palm. It had been carved out of dark, aromatic wood in the shape of a peony. Honour and prosperity. Pride and honour.

He almost felt unworthy to even hold such a symbolic flower in his bloodstained palms. Kiku shuddered and closed his eyes in a vain attempt to drive away the crimson tinged memories and the bloodstains that he could still feel on his skin, dripping through his clothes, tainting his whole self…

He choked and his eyes flew open, heart thudding wildly in his scarred chest. Distantly, he could still hear the cries and gunfire…and the deafening explosions of the bombs.

No, they were all over now. Everything was all over now.

But the deed had been done, the dead could no longer return and the pain had already been inflicted and could not be taken back.

The doors opened. Startled, Kiku jumped back, his eyes flinching as they met the sable eyes of his brother.

"Kiku? What are you doing here?"

Yao's voice was, unsurprisingly, flat and cold. In fact, Kiku was surprised that his brother had even bothered to address him at all.

"I…" He started, but as always his words failed and silence descended once more. Yao's eyes were tired, but he looked so much better than the many times Kiku had seen him before…

Kiku gave up. He dropped his gaze to the ground, squeezing his eyes close in uncertainty while he hastily held out the flower to the other. "This…"

Yao stared at the dark flower being offered to him curiously. "What is this?"

Kiku flushed, mentally berating himself for being unable to even apologise properly to his brother even after rehearsing this speech in his mind so many times. Biting his lip, he started once more, "I…this….I, I am sorry!"

He immediately bowed deeply, still holding the flower out, if only the other would take it. Time seemed to have slowed down to a stop. Kiku took a slight, shaky breath and snuck a small glance up at Yao.

Despite the passage of time, Yao's eyes had always remained dangerously unfathomable and piercing, as if those dark orbs could see through one's own soul. Kiku shifted nervously, his head bowed as he waited for the rejection that would most likely come…

"Thank you," Yao said simply, taking the small wooden flower from his hand. Kiku immediately jerked up his head, stumbling over the bits and pieces of the speech that he had rehearsed in desperation.

"Um…I know it's too much for me to expect your forgiveness with just something like this and a single apology but…I…I am willing to do anything! Really Yao-_ge_, I…I…." Kiku faltered as he realised that his words came out in a jumbled mess. Miserably, he hung his head.

He heard Yao draw a sharp intake of breath and then sigh. "Everyone sins…Kiku…_di_."

The door creaked and for a heart stopping moment, Kiku thought that his brother was going to close it without giving him an answer.

"I…" Yao sighed. "Time will pass, and only time can tell."

Kiku nodded. He wasn't expecting his brother to accept him again so easily, after all…

Then he felt Yao's cool hands on the sides of his face, drawing him up and his shocked eyes widened as the other pressed a cold kiss to his lips…

And then, the next thing that he sees is the closed door.

* * *

><p><em>the sixth of a time of a new beginning<em>

* * *

><p>"Kiku-<em>nii<em>! Yao_-ge_ is calling for you!" Mei called out as she swept into the living room, her long skirt swishing over the floor. Kiku looked up from where he was cutting out an elaborate Chinese character from the colourful red paper and nodded, setting the scissors and paper down.

He hurried out of the room into the main hall where Yao was frowning at several couplets in his hand. The other looked particularly radiant; it had been a good year for him, after all, and everyone was expecting an even better year ahead.

Turning around, Yao spotted Kiku and smiled, waving him over hurriedly.

"Kiku! Do you think this pair of couplets would be better to put by the door? Or this pair?" He held out the long strips of red paper which had elaborate Chinese calligraphy painted onto them.

"Yao-_ge_ has been trying to decide that ever since morning," Xiang remarked as he passed by the both of them, carrying a huge bunch of plum blossoms branches in his arms. Kiku's face paled for a moment as he thought he saw the vague red shapes of firecrackers buried amongst the branches.

"The couplets are important!" Yao scowled, then turned back expectantly to Kiku. "So? Which one is better?"

Kiku took the couplets from Yao's hand and examined the words on each one. Finally, he selected a pair and gave it back to Yao.

"This," He smiled. "Love and harmony in our family. I think I like this pair better."

Yao nodded and he put away the other couplets. Then, he turned back to survey the modern apartment that still looked like a semi-explosion of red had burst in it. Even so, the New Year decorations were really beginning to take shape. Everywhere, the words of love, harmony, prosperity and happiness dotted the walls.

"It's beautiful, isn't it? Doing this again, together," Yao smiled; a faint hint of nostalgia in his eyes. Then he felt something brush against his fingers lightly. Surprised, he blinked and looked down, before laughing softly and grasping Kiku's hand.

Kiku flushed and was about to turn away when Yao suddenly leaned over and captured his lips in a soft, gentle kiss…

That was when both of them heard the click of a camera. Horrified, they both turned, only to see Yong Soo grinning viciously while brandishing a camera in triumph.

"Now, Yao-ge and Kiku-nii, if you don't want this to be sent to everyone by tonight, you two had better get me something nice for the new year, alright!"

"Yong Soo!"

* * *

><p><em>the seventh of our love and our future<em>

* * *

><p>"No! Not in front of all the rest …" Kiku frantically glanced about the meeting room. Sure, most of the nations were either bickering with each other or asleep or doing god knows what, but it was still embarrassing.<p>

"Why?" Yao pouted slightly. "It's not like anyone else is looking. Just one on the cheek?"

Kiku could feel his face turning hot with embarrassment. He looked at Yao and then groaned inwardly, because the other was wearing that utterly adorable and expectant beam on his face that he could never refuse.

Biting his lip, he closed his eyes and leaned forward slightly. It was just one kiss on the cheek, he could do it…!

A pair of warm lips immediately met his.

Kiku's eyes snapped wide open in shock, only to see a mischievous light in Yao's dark chestnut eyes. Stunned, he was about to pull back to protest about the unfairness of it all but Yao had already snaked an arm around his waist and held him securely.

There was no escape.

Kiku was completely certain that his face was one hundred percent red now. He tried to unlock the other's hold on him, but Yao's arm was firmly locked in place. Sighing inwardly, he glared back at the other but opened his mouth to deepen the other's fierce and passionate kiss.

He had the sinking feeling that he was going to regret this…

But for now, nothing else mattered.

* * *

><p>-fin-<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Soo…I hope I managed to convey the historical parts correctly. Truthfully, China and Japan have an extremely deep and complicated relationship, and it's often difficult to portray their complex feelings for each other. Even so, perhaps it's because of this complexity, I find their pairing even more beautiful.

Okay, ignore my rambling and thank you for reading! It would be nice if you could review too *hint* haha.

By the way, if you have read Cats, by any chance, the kiss that China talks about in the first chapter is actually the same one here. So you all know what follows now... /winks


End file.
